Starry Winter Night (2019)
Starry Winter Night Event Period: '''15/12/2019 5pm (PST) to 12/25/2019 5pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Nobunaga, Shingen, Masamune, Sasuke, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi. Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Nobunaga's Epilogue: '''Christmas Presents # '''Masamune's Epilogue: Christmas Pastry Tower # Mitsuhide's Epilogue: Holiday Bell Carpet # Shingen's Epilogue: Christmas Reindeer # Sasuke's Epilogue: Silent Winter Night # Hideyoshi's Epilogue: Christmas Tree By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Shaved Ice and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Special Theme (1)'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Special Theme (2) - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Special Theme (3)' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 12/20 09:00 (PST). * Special Theme (Kenshin) - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Special Theme (4) - Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. * Special Theme (5) - Personal Glamour Bonus (70000) - Raise your personal glamour to 70.000. * Special Theme (Ieyasu) - Personal Glamour Bonus (55000) - Raise your personal glamour to 55.000. * Festive Holiday Makeup - Personal Glamour Bonus (40000) - Raise your personal glamour to 40.000. * Pale Blonde Curls - Personal Glamour Bonus (25000) - Raise your personal glamour to 25.000. * Holiday Santa Dress - Personal Glamour Bonus (15000) - Raise your personal glamour to 15.000. * Shaved Ice (+100 Stamina) - Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Special Theme (Kennyo) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Special Theme (Yukimura) '- ''3rd Ending Bonus -'' Clear three endings. * '''Festive Holiday Stocking '- Ending Bonus (Nobunaga) - Clear Nobunaga's ending. * 'Handheld Snowman '- Ending Bonus (Shingen) - Clear Shingen's ending. * '''Santa Hat - Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's ending. * Holiday Red Poncho - Ending Bonus (Sasuke) - Clear Sasuke's ending. * Holiday Red Gloves - Ending Bonus (Mitsuhide) - Clear Mitsuhide's ending. * Holiday Red Boots - Ending Bonus (Hideyoshi) - Clear Hideyoshi's ending. Ranking Bonuses * Holiday Kimono - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 300, 500, 1000, and 2500 bonuses. * Special Theme (6) - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 500, 1000, and 2500 bonuses. * Holiday Elegant Suit - Top 300 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000, and 2500 bonuses. * Special Theme (7) - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 2500 bonuses. * Special Theme (Mitsunari) - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonuses. * Gacha Ticket (500pts) - Top 2500 Bonus - Finish the event between the 2.500 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 12/15 5:00 pm to 12/16 5:00 am (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 12/18 5:00 pm to 12/19 5:00 am (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 12/24 5:00 am to 10/25 5:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour